Lucius Malfoy and the cursed virgin
by Fragilereality
Summary: After Lucius Malfoy heroically rescued Hermione Granger from a Death Eater attack in the British Library he (not so heroically) took her back to his own library and showed her a lot more than his etchings. PW(very little)P. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I need to explain that this fanfic is kind of a fanfic of a fanfic. I read a story a while back where the premise was that Lucius rescued Hermione from a death eater attack in a library, the story developed from there. I really enjoyed it but it didn't go the way I would have chosen, eventually I decided I had to write my own version. I feel really bad though because I can't remember the author of the original story or I would give her a shout out here. If anybody knows please let me know so I can credit her and I hope she doesn't mind because imitation is truly a form of flattery!**

 **Also a warning, this story contains scenes of a sexual nature and vague references to torture and rape. Hermione is sixteen in the first scene which is the age of consent in the UK but if that makes you uncomfortable then don't read!**

 **And for those who like to know what they are letting themselves in for - there are three chapters - they are all written so the whole story will be posted by the end of the week.**

* * *

She didn't want to die like this. She had never given much thought to her ultimate demise, despite the hair raising situations she had, on occasion found herself in, but she knew with certainty that she had never contemplated ending her days in the fiction section of the British Library. She stifled a near hysterical snort of laughter. She could well imagine that her friends would think it a fitting death. Oh sweet Merlin her friends! What would they say? How would they cope when she simply disappeared and all for a book...a fucking book?

The atmosphere at the burrow had been so stiflingly oppressive, the lead up to Bill and Fleur's wedding a battle of wills and wits between Molly Weasley the ultimate home maker and Fleur Delacour seductress supreme. Hermione could see both sides of every argument but even she had grown a little tired of every male in the Weasley house (bar Harry who only had eyes for Ginny) following Fleur around like love sick puppydogs.

 _Nobody will notice_. She had told herself firmly. _I can just sneak away for a few hours_ , _pick up a few new books and be back in time for the latest argument over the seating plan_. She had known that Death Eater attacks were on the increase, that several sites in muggle London had become targets, but she had simply never expected them to attack the British Library and in broad daylight.

 _More fool me._ She told herself morosely quietly crawling backwards into the dimly lit classics section. The muted pop of multiple apparitions into a well insulated room had been her first warning of what was to come. She had reacted immediately, drawing back into the shadows whilst all around her her fellow patrons had made their way towards the sounds, like lambs to the slaughter. The death eaters had strode into the main reading room, quickly fanning out to cover the exit, sinister and silent in their black robes and metal masks. The air had crackled with magic as they had sent curses flying indiscriminately.

She suspected that their mission was not to kill but to injure. Most of the curses flying were of the brutally maiming variety. She had only heard the occasional Avada Kedavra aimed at young men who had been foolish enough to fight back. This was likely another of Voldemort's intimidatory raids, planned to incite fear into the muggle population and further weaken the power of the ministry in the eyes of the wizarding population. The fallout from this one attack would take weeks of auror time to clear up.

Perhaps she should simply make a run for it. There was no way she would make it as far as the heavily guarded doorway but she could hope to be hit by a non-fatal curse from which she would have a chance of recovering. Glancing cautiously around the stack currently hiding her this did not seem like a particularly favourable idea. Despite the non-fatal curses being used several of their victims appeared to have already succumbed to the inevitably fata consequences. If that wasn't bad enough several young woman had been caught by male death eaters, their cries of terror and helpless struggles caused Hermione to retreat even further before she sat up against the shelves closing her eyes and fighting back the hysteria which again threatened to build.

Should she risk apparition? She fingered her wand which she had shoved through the loosely formed bun on top of her head, a clever way of concealing it in plain sight when she wanted to move amongst muggles. Whilst her fear of being chastised for underage magic was dampened by the likehood of her imminent demise she was still not competent in apparition, there was a good chance she would splinch herself if she tried it under such extreme circumstances. Hearing another girl cry out she was not sure that death by splinching was such an unattractive prospect.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flicker of movement. She pressed herself closer to the stack, trying to occupy as small a space as possible. The Death Eater, for it had been one, moved to the stack behind her and she let out a slow, relieved breath. Her relief was short lived though. She could hear them, fanning out amongst the stacks, flushing out other people who had chosen to hide like her. Her discovery was inevitable. She wondered if she could stun the Death Eater behind her, although what advantage that would give her she didn't know. She silently moved to press herself against the other stack and peered carefully over the top of the books on the bottom shelf. She could see his booted feet almost directly opposite where she lay. She would need to approach him from behind. Noting the direction his feet pointed she began to crawl the opposite way, making no sound on the thin carpet.

Very cautiously she peeked around the end of the stack carefully removing her wand from her hair. The Death Eater still had his back to her but she recognised him immediately. His hood was down and the waterfall of platinum hair which fell in a single smooth sheet across his back was instantly identifiable. _Lucius Malfoy._

She pulled back behind the stack. She had no compunctions over stunning Malfoy. He was one of the few death eaters she knew personally and therefore she probably wished to stun him more than most. On the other hand perhaps he might be of more use to her un-stunned. She rapidly thought back over what she knew of the man. He hated her, that went without saying, hated her indiscriminately because of her blood status. Despite that he had never tried to physically harm her before. There had been the small altercation in the department of mysteries of course but his role there had been more as a mediator than a fighter. She had thought she detected an almost paternal tone in the way he spoke to Harry. She and his son took classes together, would he really kill a classmate of his child? She leaned her head up against the wooden end of the bookcase, breathing in slowly through her nose.

Mr Malfoy had always been something of an enigma to her. From their very first meeting he had fascinated her. Of course he was rude and bigoted which had immediately repulsed her but at the same time she was drawn to him in the same way that she was drawn to all things magical. As the head of one of wizarding Britain's oldest pureblood families Lucius Malfoy represented so much of what, to her, defined magic. He was also beautiful to look at. His pale pointed face so much stronger than Draco's, his smirking lips sensual and his grey eyes arresting. She gave herself a mental shake. Just because she had slightly ambiguous feeling towards Malfoy that in no way meant that he felt anything less for her than stone cold hatred. But could someone so beautiful really be capable of true evil?

There was only one way to find out. Hermione's razor sharp brain had assessed her current predicament from all angles. All variables considered there was no safe way out of the mess she found herself in. All of the strategies open to her came with a degree of risk. For better or for worse she viewed Lucius Malfoy as her best bet. She crawled along the stack until she was level with his feet once more.

"Mr Malfoy." Her whisper, intended to be quiet, was not in any way audible. She tried again a little louder. "Mr Malfoy."

She heard his feet move and then his cut glass voice, fortunately also lowered to a whisper.

"Who's there?"

"It's Hermione Granger Sir." She kneeled up and removed a book from the third shelf, slightly improving her view of him. After a moment the corresponding book on his side was also removed and his grey eyes were peering through the bookcase at her. He had removed his mask she saw.

"Well, well, well, Miss Granger. What _are_ you doing here?"

She wasn't sure if his faintly mocking tone was a positive indicator of her likely success.

"I was looking for a book Mr Malfoy."

The grey eyes looked briefly heavenward. "Of course you were. What…Unfortunate timing for you Miss Granger." His eyes flicked sideways, there was a disturbance somewhere close by and Hermione heard a woman screaming.

"Please Mr Malfoy, you have to help me." She blurted the words out with less finesse than she might have liked. Malfoy clearly thought so too.

"I believe you may have misunderstood the situation Miss Granger, I am not in any way obliged to help you." He moved as if to stand up.

"No please." Hermione reached through the bookcase towards him. "Please Mr Malfoy. I'm only sixteen, I sit next to Draco in potions sometimes." _When Professor Snape wants to punish one of us._ "Please, I don't want to die." To her horror tears began to trickle down her face.

Malfoy sighed. "You probably won't die, most of the muggles are merely wounded." He sounded completely disinterested, the woman screamed again and Hermione winced.

"Please Mr Malfoy, please don't let them hurt me." She looked around her frantically, someone was moving closer. For a moment his face was as still as his mask as his eyes bored into hers, then he huffed out a brief sigh.

"Very well." Without further warning he whipped out his wand from its customary home in his snake topped cane and with a well placed "reducto" blasted the bookshelf out of his way.

Hermione was thrown backwards by the blast and landed rather ignominiously on her backside her legs splayed in front of her. She quickly pulled down the hem of her summer dress to cover her exposed skin, Malfoy appeared not to notice as he grabbed her roughly by the wrist and hauled her body against his own, her back flush against his front. Hermione gave a gasp. She had never really thought about how Lucius Malfoy might feel under his ostentatious robes but now she knew. He felt hard and hot and very very masculine. And his left arm was wrapped very tightly around her throat, she struggled a little.

"Can't breathe." She hissed, clawing at his fingers.

"If you can talk you can breathe." He snapped, his free hand patting down her body in a way which sent of little sparks of awareness shooting down into her belly. "Where's your wand?"

"In my hair."

"Of course." He plucked her wand out of the bun and she felt him move away momentarily as he tucked it into his robes.

"Now Miss Granger." He began to walk her out of the stacks. "Where would you have me take you? Perhaps the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix? I am at your disposal, just tell me the address and we'll be there in a jiffy."

Hermione froze. Perhaps her brain hadn't been functioning to its full capacity when she'd thrown herself at Malfoy's mercy.

"It's secret kept." She croaked against his arm.

"Pity. Oh well then, how about your home? Perhaps I should meet your parents, then they can thank me for saving their daughters life."

Hermione shuddered. "My parents are on holiday I'm afraid. You can take me to Diagon Ally Mr Malfoy, I can make me own way from there."

"Oh you can can you? How marvellous, I certainly wouldn't want you to get lost." His breath was hot against her ear. Hermione wondered if there was some sort of mental connection between being terrified and being turned on because although she was absolutely terrified she couldn't help but think how good he smelled, of expensive cologne and, shampoo and _man._

She was so distracted by him that she hardly noticed they were no longer alone. He had dragged her out into the central part of the library where the librarians normally stood. She dipped her head, trying not to see the broken bodies sprawled around them.

"Yaxley!" Another death eater, still masked appeared beside them.

"What Malfoy?"

"I'm bored now. I'm leaving and taking this piece of the entertainment with me."

Yaxley looked Hermione up and down in a way she found most unsettling. She moved imperceptibly closer to Lucius, his arm around her throat tightened as if in warning.

"A fine piece she is too Malfoy, why don't you enjoy her here?"

"I find such actions….distasteful." Lucius' voice dripped scorn. "I prefer to take my pleasures in a more intimate setting." The leer in his voice was unmistakable and Hermione bit her lip hard. What had she got herself into?

Yaxley rolled his eyes. "Have it your way then, I'll round up the others and get them out of here. Enjoy your prize."

"Oh I shall."

Lucius tightened his grip and she felt a tugging sensation in her solar plexus before the squeeze of apparition took hold of her.

They landed hard on a wooden floor and Lucius instantly released her. She wondered if he had been particularly clumsy on purpose to unsettle her and as she gazed up at his smirking face from her hands and knees she was almost certain it was true. Once she was able to look around she wondered if they were still in the British library. They were in an enormous, high ceilinged room, the walls of which were entirely lined by books. She climbed cautiously to her feet gazing around her in awe.

"Where are we?"

"From one library to another. Miss Granger I give you my personal collection." He waved a graceful hand in the direction of the nearest bookcase. Hermione's jaw dropped, then she fully assimilated the meaning of his words.

"Then I'm in your home? Mr Malfoy this wasn't part of the deal, you were supposed to take me somewhere safe."

"Miss Granger, how you wound me, are you implying that my home is not safe?"

"Not for me." Hermione snapped, looking around for an exit. "I'm leaving." She stalked towards the door only to find it locked. She turned angrily towards Malfoy who was lounging against a large desk in the centre of the room, her wand dangling from between his fingertips.

"Forget something Miss Granger?"

"Give me that!" She lunged towards him but he easily hoisted her wand out of her reach before vanishing it with a wave of his free hand.

"Miss Granger I must say your manners leave much to be desired. I suppose one can't hope for much better from a mudblood." He pronounced the word with relish.

Hermione stepped back and took several deep breaths. He was goading her on purpose she told herself. She couldn't overpower him so she would have to outsmart him.

"I apologise Mr Malfoy." She said as sweetly as possible. "I wonder if I might have my wand back please?"

Malfoy gave a slow clap. "Very good Miss Granger you do have manners after all…but no, you may not have your wand back."

He turned to the desk behind him and lifted a heavy crystal decanter.

"Might I offer you a drink?" He proffered a heavy cut glass tumbler containing a generous measure of amber liquid which Hermione took from him. She automatically sipped a the fluid then almost choked as the alcohol burned at the back of her throat.

"Is it poisoned?" She asked panicked.

Malfoy laughed, it transformed his whole face she thought elevating him from the merely beautiful to the sublime but somehow making him look more human too as small creases appeared around his eyes. The change was short lived though.

"Of course it's not poisoned" His expression was now one of affront, "That would be a waste of good brandy and besides Miss Granger if I wished you dead you would already be so."

"What do you wish from me then?" She asked cautiously, holding the drink in front of her like a shield.

"Only your company." He said innocently. "Is that too much to ask?"

She didn't answer instead moving to stand in front of one of the book cases running her fingers over the titles. She took another sip of her drink, it didn't burn so badly this time.

"You're not going to rape me then?"

"No!" She turned back to him, he actually looked affronted.

She shrugged. "That's not what you intimated to your fellow death eater."

"I was engaged in rescuing you Miss Granger, I would have said anything necessary to get us out of there alive."

Hermione considered this. "How noble of you." She turned back to the bookcase. She had just removed a slim volume when she sensed his presence close behind her.

"You know Miss Granger I find physical violence of any sort to be an extremely blunt tool." She could feel his warm breath against the back of her neck, it made the tiny hairs there stand up. She took another mouthful of the brandy.

"You must find You know Who's army to be in need a thorough sharpening then."

She felt it again as he laughed behind her. "You are incorrigible Miss Granger." His fingertips brushed down her bare arm.

"Mr Malfoy…."

"Perhaps since I did save your life you might call me Lucius." His lips grazed the side of her neck and she gave an involuntary gasp.

"Lucius, what are you doing?"

His arm was around her waist now, drawing her back against the warm length of his body, his tongue flicked against her ear. "I'm coercing you."

He turned her to face him and ran his fingers over her jaw, the signet ring on his right hand glinting. She parted her lips to say something, anything, to tell him to stop, to make some sort of clever comment but before she could speak he was kissing her. Hermione had exchanged a few kisses in her life. Viktor Krum had kissed as passionately and enthusiastically as he played quidditch which had tended to leave her bruised and sore. Ron kissed with equal enthusiasm and rather a lot more saliva which left her with warm feelings and a very wet face.

Kissing Lucius or rather being kissed by Lucius was not like either of these experiences. It was like having a conversation. The first brush of his lips was gentle, tentative almost and he moved his mouth against hers with surprising reverence. As he kissed her he gently detached her fingers from their death grip on her brandy glass and placed both of their glasses on an empty stretch of book shelf. Hermione was shocked to discover her arms twining around his neck of their own volition as she pressed her body against his.

Lucius kissed with his entire body, she was engulfed in the scent and feel of him as his soft lips brushed over and over her own. His long fingers tangled in her hair, stroking her cheekbones and the nape of her neck until her lips parted with a sigh and his tongue slid inside her mouth. Hermione could not quite believe what was happening, what she was allowing to happen. This was Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco and after today's events absolutely and irrevocably a death eater and yet here she was allowing him to kiss her, kissing him back as if her life depended on it.

 _I don't care._ She told herself as his fingers ghosted down her torso to trace the bones of her ribcage. _I don't care who he is, because this feels too good to stop._ And with that thought she shut off the famed Granger brain and simply allowed herself to feel. Her entire body relaxed in supplication, it must have been as apparent to Lucius as it was to her because he carefully picked her up and carried her to the large desk where he deposited her and stepped between her open legs.

Once more his fingers traced her ribcage before he began to unbutton the front of her dress. His lips left hers as he traced the outline of her jaw, the lobe of her ear, the curve of her neck with his hot tongue. Then her dress was gaping open, he had pulled down her bra and suddenly his hot mouth was fastened over one of her nipples. She gave a shriek of pleasure and arched her back leaning back on the desk behind her. She felt his lips curve into a smile against her skin as he sucked harder and harder and she cried out in a desperate mixture of pain and pleasure. Then he turned his attention to the other nipple as his fingers pinched the swollen tight flesh of the one he had abandoned. She looked down and gasped again at the sheer eroticism of his fingers toying with her nipple and his lips locked around its partner.

He dragged his mouth away from her breasts smirking as she moaned at the loss of contact. His mouth was on hers again, harder now and more insistent as he pushed her back a little more on the desk, running his hands along her thighs under her cotton sundress. Then she felt his warm hands at her ankles as he removed each of her trainers in turn.

He broke away for a moment to stare at her panting slightly, his grey eyes slightly glazed, his perfect hair dishevelled from where she had gripped it in her impatient fists. He pushed her backwards until she was lying flat on the desk. She felt his hands running up her thighs once more to grip the top of knickers and pull them down over her legs. She gave a squeak of panic as she realised he was staring at her naked sex his eyes hooded and his tongue lightly caressing the tip of one of his canines.

He bent forward between her legs and the next thing she knew was the feeling of his hot hot tongue against her sex. It was without doubt the most exquisite sensation of her entire life. He moved slowly caressing her with a gently lapping motion until she was writhing under him, longing for release. She tried to buck her hips up towards him but he pressed his arm firmly across the lower part of her pelvis and bent his head once more to his task. Now she felt his tongue slip between the folds of her sex. She hoped he was not disgusted by how wet she was. He didn't seem disgusted, in fact she was pretty sure she had just heard him moaning with pleasure at the taste of her. Now he was thrusting his stiffened tongue in and out. She wondered if he was mimicking what he wanted to do to her with other parts of his anatomy and her sex clenched wildly at the thought. He replaced his tongue with a finger which he moved shallowly inside her as he rubbed his tongue against her clit.

Hermione suddenly understood. She understood all the giggling behind drawn bed curtains, all the scrutiny of girly magazines, the circulated romantic novels, the late night film sessions. She finally understood why woman were so bothered about sex because what this man was doing to her was without doubt the best thing that had every happened in her entire life. He added a second finger but they were only just inside her. She longed to tilt her pelvis up and have him fill her. He was sucking her clit now, his fingers rubbing against the front walls of her vagina and without warning her orgasm hit her. She had orgasmed on her own before of course but nothing had prepared her for this. It was like being hit by a train and deprived of oxygen all at the same time. Her hips arched mindlessly up against his restraining arm and her fingers scrabbled against the desk for any sort of purchase as she came hard her whole body jerking with the force of her contractions.

He waited until she was still before pulling her back up into a sitting position. Her body felt curiously languorous, sated even but as soon as his lips returned to hers she could feel her internal fire beginning to stoke once more. She could taste herself on his lips. She had thought it would disgust her but on the contrary it excited her. She eagerly sucked his tongue into her mouth and licked at his mouth.

Now it was her turn to undo his buttons although she was not nearly as dexterous as he had been. Eventually he helped her and she pulled open his robes to move the sides of his shirt apart spreading her hands over his chest with a contented hum. She pulled away from him for a moment to gaze at his chest. It looked exactly how it had felt pressed against her in the library. Strong and muscular but not overly so, the pale skin gloriously smooth. She ran her hands over it then down to his stomach. His breath hitched as she stopped at the waistband of his trousers. Their eyes met briefly, his dark and shadowed before he took her hand in his and pressed it against the bulge in his trousers.

Hermione gave a soft squeak. It was huge. Even through his trousers she could tell it was much larger than those she had seen in her anatomy textbooks. She gave it an exploratory squeeze through the fabric and Lucius inhaled sharply.

"Did I hurt you." She looked at him filled with remorse but he shook his head.

"Quite the opposite." He reached between them and undid the placket of his trousers, pulling down at his boxers his cock fell out into her hand.

Hermione gazed at it in wonder. It was hot and hard but the skin was strangely soft. She tentatively ran her fingers over the shaft. Lucius groaned and, emboldened by his obvious approval she encircled the whole thing in her hand and brushed her thumb against the tip. He groaned again and leaned in to kiss her once more as she fumblingly stroked his cock.

By the time she felt his fingers once more at the juncture of her thighs she was beyond coherent thought. She eagerly parted her legs even further and tilted her pelvis up a little to allow him easier access. He slid two fingers inside her once more and she whimpered with pleasure, all the while rubbing her hand softly against his cock.

"You're so wet little mudblood." He had dragged his lips away from hers. "So wet for me. Tell me you want me."

She heard a voice that sounded nothing like hers pleading incoherently with him. "Oh yes, I want you so badly, please….." then she stopped because he had suddenly frozen. His fingers had moved a little deeper and now they were motionless inside her, his lips still and his free hand no longer caressed her breasts.

"Lucius?" She asked tentatively.

"Go." He pulled away from her leaving her exposed on the desk her legs spread her dress unbuttoned and her shoes on the floor. He reached for his cane and with a flick withdrew his wand and summoned hers. He placed it on the desk next to her. "The chimney is connected to the floo network, go anywhere you please. _Just go!"_ With that he righted his clothes and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Hermione took a moment to collect herself. Pulling down her dress and doing up the buttons as quickly as possible. She couldn't quite believe what had happened. And what had not happened. She had been so willing, so wanton in his arms and then….he had just stopped. She rubbed a hand over her eyes before hopping off the desk and replacing her trainers. Her hair was a disaster and she quickly re-did her bun before making her way to the fireplace. There was no sign of Lucius but even so she whispered "The Burrow." Before stepping into the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione barrelled through the door of her office slamming it behind her. Resting her back against the cool wood she allowed her body to slide down until her backside hit the floor. Tightening the death grip she had on her wand she closed her eyes trying desperately to calm the hammering of her heart.

 _That absolutely did not just happen._ She told herself firmly pressing her trembling hands between her thighs in an attempt to still their shaking then furiously jerking them away when she realised that even her own inadequate touch was only adding to her undeniable arousal. _Six years,_ she muttered, _it's been six years, you shouldn't even be able to remember it this clearly._ Of course she knew exactly why she remembered her encounter with Lucius Malfoy in such sparkling technicolour. It was because she took the memory out and examined it practically every night. She had even purchased her own pensive in order to take voyeuristic delight in watching herself writhing on the desk in his library.

 _This is not good._ She continued her internal dialogue. Whilst perving over her own memories in the privacy of her own home might be just about borderline acceptable practically orgasming in the corridor at the mere sight of the man had definitely strayed into the territory of grossly inappropriate. It was also terrifying because it was the first time in six years Hermione had actually felt anything in the presence of real life male.

She had returned from Malfoy Manor to the hustle and bustle of the burrow as if nothing had happened. When the news of the Death Eater raid on the British Library had struck she had reacted with horror as her friends would expect. She had told nobody of her near involvement in the attack and it had remained her secret until she testified at Malfoy's trial following the war. Even then she had left out certain pertinent details of their encounter. The truth of the matter was that Malfoy had rescued her and set her free unharmed...well almost unharmed.

She hadn't noticed anything wrong at first. Things went south fairly quickly that summer and before long she was engaged in an interminable camping trip in the Scottish Highlands. The romance which had been blossoming between her and Ron began to falter under the pressure of horcuxes, boredom, frustration, the threat of certain death and abandonment. After the war the two of them had fallen into a relationship and it was only then that Hermione had begun to worry that something was wrong with her. She liked Ron, loved him in fact, but whenever he kissed her she felt...sort of beige. He was capable of arousing at the most a warm feeling in her stomach but nothing to compare to the searing heat that she had experienced with Lucius. She had assumed that they simply needed time and to take things further. So eventually she had succumbed to Ron's gentle pressure and taken their relationship to the next level. It had been...pleasant. No pleasant was too strong a word. After the first time it hadn't hurt and she enjoyed the cuddling afterwards, that was about as positive as she could be.

Ron had proved to be slightly more congiscent than she might have expected and had picked up on the fact that Hermione clearly didn't want him fairly quickly. It had torn their relationship apart and it taken a long time before they could be friends again. At the time Hermione had simply assumed that they were sexually incompatible.

She had always had high standards so it didn't trouble her too much when she didn't find her head even remotely turned for the next couple of years. She was healing from the war she told herself, and focussing on her career.

Then she had met _him._ They had met at a potions conference. Carlos was everything she could want in a man, he had the body of a quidditch player, the intellect of Professor Snape (although thankfully not the penchant for biting sarcasm), the fun loving charm of Ron and it was all topped off by a mane of white blond hair. He was perfect. The two of them became inseparable. For the entire week of the conference they sat next to each other, they ate lunch and dinner together. They lingered long into the night over just one more glass of wine. Until finally, on the last night of the conference, after a thousand stolen glances and accidental touches Carlos worked up the courage to lean in and kiss her. It should have been _the_ defining moment in her life. There should have been crashing waves, a soaring orchestra, she should have swooned. Instead she felt...nothing. She pulled away, simply unable to believe that this perfect specimen of manhood should incite so little response in her. She threw herself at him, arms around his neck, lips pressed ardently against his almost knocking him flat with the strength of her ardour. It was all in vain.

By the time she had said a tearful goodbye to Carlos, making insincere promises to keep in touch despite the fact that both of them just wanted to get away from each other as fast as possible, she had realised the bitter and irrevocable truth. Lucius Malfoy had cursed her.

Not one to cast allegations lightly she did her research carefully. She considered Post Traumatic Stress Disorder but wrote it off almost immediately. Whilst Malfoy may have taken advantage of her innocence and youth what they had done had been entirely consensual and hugely pleasurable. Dislike him as she still might Hermione had no regrets regarding what had transpired between them. Furthermore she wasn't uncomfortable around men, she didn't freeze at the thought of sex, she just didn't find it pleasurable. Unless she was in the privacy of her own home thinking about a certain Malfoy in which case all systems appeared to be go.

She scoured the ministry library and found to her dismay that there were almost endless curses pertaining to sex. Most designed for men to ensure the fidelity of their wives. She almost got distracted at the unfairness of this and was mentally penning an angry letter to the minister of magic before she remembered that she was supposed to be engaged in personal research. Eventually she realised that her search was futile. Malfoy could very easily have cursed her to respond only to his touch and unless she knew the specific curse he had used her chances of lifting it were slim to none.

At the time of her discovery Malfoy had still been under house arrest in deepest darkest Wiltshire and Hermione had had no desire to pay another trip to Malfo Manor to insist he reverse the spell. She had buried herself in her work and accepted her lack of interest in men as an unfortunate infliction which at least allowed her to focus on moving up the ministerial ladder as rapidly as possible.

Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy had not stayed under house arrest indefinitely. All too quickly his sentence was relaxed. He was allowed to rejoin society and within what seemed to Hermione to be an obscenely short space of time he had been re-instated within polite society and finally, to her absolute chagrin, given the position as Minister for finance. A position so far exulted above Hermione's own deputy section manager that it hurt her head just thinking about it.

And today, today the final nail in the coffin of her composure had been hammered home. She had seen him coming towards her along the corridor and the very sight of him had resulted in what she could only describe as an eruption of sensation. Every one of her senses had immediately become aroused. She could smell his aftershave from the other end of the corridor. Her sensitised skin could feel the heat emanating from his body, her nipples were hardened to painful points beneath her robes and none of that was anything compared to what was going on between her legs! She had turned tail and promptly run in the opposite direction, fortunately back to her office. Any doubts she had previously held were completely crushed. He had definitely cursed her.

It did not take long before Hermione began to find her situation untenable. Malfoy had been working in the same building as her for less than a week but those short days had taken their toll both physically and mentally. She was in a constant state of arousal both sexual and mental. She constantly looked for him both longing for and dreading a glimpse of him. On the rare occasions where they were actually forced to walk past each other they studiously ignored each other. Well Hermione studiously ignored him. She suspected Malfoy didn't even notice _her_.

Things came to a painful head when he unwittingly entered a crowded lift at the back of which Hermione stood obscured by other ministry workers. She knew as soon as he entered the cramped space. The air around her seemed to fizz and her body erupted into urgent clamouring. She clamped her legs together and stared hard at the head of the person in front of her. The lift ascended painfully slowly, disgorging passengers on every floor until only she and Lucius were left. He was still resolutely facing forwards, she hoped, completely unaware of her presence. She tried very hard not to look at his long fingered hands clasped behind his back around the head of his snake topped cane. She tried even harder not to think about what those same fingers had done to her all those years ago but it was a losing battle and she was forced to lean her head back against the lift and practice her meditative breathing least she actually assault the man.

The lift stopped with a jolt on Hermione's floor and the shuddering motion was enough to push her fevered body over the edge. To her absolute horror she let out a strangled grasp and clutched the hand rail as her inner walls clenched and a very unwelcome orgasm ripped through her unwilling body.

Lucius did not even turn around before he exited. "Goodbye Miss Granger." His voice was coolly amused.

Hermione stood quietly and allowed the lift to take her all the way back to the ground floor rather than follow her nemesis out of the lift. She could not go on like this.

* * *

 _I cannot go on like this, I cannot go on like this._

She muttered the mantra as she paced back and forth in front of the closed door of Lucius Malfoy's office. It was almost six o'clock and his secretary had left for the evening some time ago. Hermione had noticed that Lucius shared her habit of working late. Perhaps he didn't have much to go home for since his wife had left him shortly after the war. _Or perhaps he's busy embezzling money from the ministry_ , she thought nastily before resuming her pacing.

 _Just bloody knock._ She told herself firmly and before she could lose her nerve she did just that.

At the impatient, aristocratic "Come." from inside the door. She forced herself to turn the handle and step into the office. It was much better appointed than hers she noted gazing around with jealous eyes. For some reason it was not raining outside Malfoy's enchanted window, his floor was plushly carpeted and his desk was three times the size of her own. Looking at it reminded her of another desk and she blushed furiously.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

How did he manage to make the most mundane of greetings sound like an insinuation? Hermione squirmed. She could smell the rich scent of his aftershave again, why did he have to smell so good? Perhaps that was it, perhaps all she needed to do was find the same aftershave he wore and apply it to her choice of victim in order for her to instantly find him attractive. She realised Malfoy was looking at her with poorly concealed impatience as she stood silently twisting her fingers in agitation.

"I was wondering where you got your aftershave." She blurted.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I have it specially blended by an apothecary in France. Why do you ask?"

 _Because I want to pour it over other men so I want to have sex with them._ "I'm trying to decide what to buy my father for Christmas." It was June.

"Of course." Malfoy's face was expressionless. "Well I'm glad I could be of assistance, now if that is everything." He picked up a quill and looked down at the pile of parchment in front of him effectively dismissing her.

"No!" Hermione took a few steps further into the room and stopped again gazing uncertainly at the man before her. Malfoy put down the quill and looked up at her once more.

"I purchase my shampoo from the same apothecary Miss Granger and despite its exorbitant price I do not think even it would be a match for your…." His eyes raked over her disdainfully "… mane."

Hermione blushed again running a hand over her curls which did feel a little wilder than normal. His hair was of course as pristine as ever, she wondering what it looked like first thing in the morning and felt her blush intensify.

"Mr Malfoy." She desperately tried to take control of the situation. "I need to talk to you about what happened after you rescued me from the British Library."

That got his attention. His grey eyes lost their teasing look and he stared at her in a calculated manner. "I can assure you Miss Granger if you find yourself with child you're a few years too late to blame me."

"I am not with child!" She snapped. "And nor am I likely ever to be after what you did to me."

Malfoy looked puzzled. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Oh please." Hermione was relieved to feel rage overtaking fear as she glowered at him. "Don't deny it. You cursed me!"

"I what?" He really was a very good actor she thought. The surprise, the righteous indignation, if she hadn't know he was lying through his teeth he would have been entirely plausible.

"You cursed me." She enunciated the words slowly. "You ruined my relationship with Ron, you've ruined the last six years and I want you to lift it this minute!" To her horror and his amusement she actually stamped her foot.

"Miss Granger." Malfoy spoke slowly. "I can assure you I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

There was silence for several moments.

He regarded her steadily over his desk. Hermione felt discomfited as if his glacial cool was absorbing the heat of her wrath, leaving her feeling foolish and juvenile. She chewed her lip.

"Mr Malfoy." She began again. "May I sit down?"

He sighed. "If you must."

She took as seat across the desk from him. "Since you kindly rescued me from the British Library I have experienced some...issues."

He remained silent. Clearly he was not going to make this easy for her. She continued, her cheeks violently red. "I find myself not able to enjoy physical proximity to members of the opposite sex."

"You are claustrophobic?" He was deliberately misunderstanding her.

"Only in a very specific sense." She looked hard out of the window. "I don't enjoy sex." She whispered.

The room remained very very silent. Eventually Hermione was forced to raise her eyes to his once more. He was staring at her his brow furrowed.

"Miss Granger are you inferring that what transpired between us left you so traumatised that you can no longer endure the touch of a man?"

"No!" She answered too quickly and had to look away again. "You know exactly what I'm inferring since you were the one who cursed me."

Malfoy continued to stare at her before steepling his fingers before him on the desk. "Miss Granger I certainly have no recollection of cursing you." He rubbed a thoughtful finger against his lips. "However those were dark times for all of us. Perhaps I did something in the heat of the moment which I have now forgotten. Why don't you tell me exactly what seems to be the problem?"

She suspected he was toying with her. There was an amused gleam in his grey eyes but she needed him dammit. Needed him to lift this stupid curse and let her get on with her life. If she had to sacrifice a little pride in the process then so be it.  
She fixed her eyes on a rather ugly landscape hanging just above his left ear.

"You seduced me." She said bluntly.

"I did."

"I liked it." This very quietly. She was unable to prevent her eyes flicking to his and was shocked at the heat she saw briefly ignite there. She continued quickly. "But then you stopped."

"You mean I chivalrously refrained from deflowering you on the desk in my library?"

Her lips formed a silent 'oh'. "Is that why you stopped? I thought you were repulsed by me."

"I was." His response was like a slap to the face and she physically winced at his words. "I was horrified to find myself in such a situation with the sixteen year old mudblood friend of Harry Potter." She winced again. "But I was far from repulsed by you physically."

"So why did you curse me then?" She leapt up from the chair and began once more to pace in front of his desk in an agitated fashion. "I haven't enjoyed being kissed, or touched or...anything since that day. Mr Malfoy, it's been six years!"

He was staring at her again. She really wished he would turn those piercing eyes elsewhere.

"Miss Granger. I can assure you with absolute clarity that I did not curse you." He suddenly got up and came around the desk towards her. Hermione backed away. Lucius Malfoy contained behind his desk was just about tolerable but towering over her he was terrifying. He reached out a long fingered hand and captured her chin forcing her to stop her retreat. He closed the distance between them the front of his elaborate robes brushing against her own. She tried and failed to stop herself from breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"Any consequences of that day are entirely the fabrication of your own subconscious." His lips were so close to her own she could feel his breath on her face.

"However if you truly feel that only I will be able to satisfy you. Then on this occasion I will be more than happy to oblige." He closed the last few millimetres between them and ran the tip of his tongue along the soft underside of her upper lip. It was the most erotic thing to have happened to her in the last six years. For a moment she teetered on a precipice, all she had to do was lean forwards... She pulled away smoothing her robes and cautiously retreating behind the chair she had previously occupied.

"That won't be necessary Mr Malfoy." Her voice was high pitched and nervous. "Now I know I am not cursed I'm sure I can deal with the situation on my own. Thank you so much for your help." Then she turned and fled before he had time to respond.

* * *

It took exactly one week. One week and she was back pacing outside his office door, this time a large text book tucked under her arm. He didn't look particularly surprised to see her as she entered his office although he did look slightly taken aback as she dropped the textbook forcefully onto his desk and turned to a page she had marked.

"Neural programming." She announced, pointing to a highlighted paragraph.

"I do beg your pardon."

She actually looked at him for the first time since entering his office. His robes today were not his habitual black but a lighter grey which brought out the colour of his eyes. He looked even more intimidatingly attractive than usual. Her confidence briefly deserted her before she squared her shoulders and moved on.

"This is a book about neural programming. I believe our...er...unfortunate encounter had a negative impact on my growing psyche."

"Miss Granger most of the words you are using mean absolutely nothing to me and please remove that muggle text book from my desk, I find it extremely offensive."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be so bigotted. Just because it was written by a muggle doesn't mean it will stain your robes" She thought he almost smiled at that before he caught himself just in time.

"What do you want Miss Granger?"

"How do you know I want anything, perhaps I just enjoy the pleasure of your scintillating conversation?"

He continued to stare at her without speaking.

"Fine." She huffed out a breath of air. "I want you to have sex with me."

His eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. "Why Miss Granger, how flattering. I'm sure you told me only a week ago that you were going to, how did you put it...ah yes, _deal with the situation_."

"Well it didn't work." She flopped into the chair she had occupied previously. "I've been out every night. I've drunk more alcohol and been to more bars than I ever have in my life before. I've had more wet kisses and unsatisfying gropes than any woman should have to endure."

"You certainly know how to portray yourself as an appealing prospect."

"Oh shut up Malfoy."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Why do you think sex with me will be any different?" He asked after a moment.

Hermione forced herself to meet his eyes even though her cheeks were once more burning. "Because you are currently the only man I find attractive. I believe that I became fixated on you as a teenager, after your perceived rejection. I think if you finish what you started I might be able to extrapolate those feelings in order to have a normal relationship."

She shrank back in her chair as Lucius once more stood and came around the desk towards her. He didn't touch her this time though, he merely leaned the backs of his thighs against the desk, folding his arms over his chest and regarding her closely. "You are a demanding woman Miss Granger."

"Hardly."

"Oh really. You don't think prevailing upon me to rescue you from under the nose of a dozen death eaters knowing exactly how valuable a prize you would have been to the Dark Lord wasn't a lot to ask?" She didn't answer. Of course she was grateful to him for what he had done but she had never truly considered the repercussions for him if he had been caught, or the rewards he might have received if he had delivered her to Voldemort. She shivered a little at the thought.

He moved away from the desk to circle behind her. "And now, now you want me to sleep with you. Not because you desire me, not because you wish to please _me_ ," His fingers brushed across the exposed nape of her neck, "but because you think it will help you to get yourself a _boyfriend_."

Hermione hadn't really thought of it that way before. "I do desire you." The words came out almost a whisper. "I want you so badly it hurts me." She clutched her hands over her abdomen. "I can't think, I can't sleep, please Mr Malfoy, I can't live like this."

"That is much better." He circled round the chair to lean on the handles bringing his face close to hers once more.

"Very well Miss Granger, I will assist you again. But this time I have conditions." He interrupted Hermione's effusive thanks.

"I want Carte Blanche." The way his lips caressed the words was obscene. Hermione stared up at his beautiful, haughty face, breathless with anticipation.

"I don't know what you mean." She heard herself say.

"It's a French term Miss Granger, it means..."

"I know what it means." She interrupted him this time, "I just don't understand it within the context you're using it."

"Ah well, let me enlighten you." He circled behind her again resting his large hand over her throat, his head came down so his blond hair fell over one of her shoulders and his lips were against her ear. "It means that this encounter will be entirely on _my_ terms. I will dictate the time, the place and the circumstances." His hand around her throat tightened a little, "And you my dear will...submit."

Hermione drew in a shuddering breath. He was terrifying but the effect of his words was undeniable. She was completely under his spell.

"OK." She answered briefly. In a heartbeat he was gone.

"Excellent." He had returned to his desk and picked up a quill. "I shall drop the wards around Malfoy Manor at 8pm tomorrow, you may apparate into the library." He dropped his head and reached for a parchment. She was dismissed.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy." She said softly before picking up her book from his desk and scurrying out of the room before he changed his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you very much to Ellabelle12 who left me a review and told me that the story I based mine on was Captive by Dazzlious. It's not on fanfictionnet so no wonder I couldn't find it! Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, followed and favourited too.**

 **I must admit to having a bit of performance anxiety regarding this chapter. I almost rewrote it as I was very worried that Lucius wasn't living up to his carte blanche promise! Then I read my draft and decided that actually I liked it the way it was, so I'm afraid if you were hoping for a complete kinkfest I may have let you down but hopefully it's still reasonably enjoyable...**

* * *

The next twenty-four hours passed with frightening speed. Hermione was beside herself. Fear was definitely her overriding emotion, although it was tempered by bone-shaking, stomach clenching lust whenever she imaged herself in the same room as Lucius. She could not even allow herself to anticipate what he might do to her. She was so overwrought she thought she might actually orgasm spontaneously which would have been hard to explain during her day of board meetings. It did not occur to her for even a single second that Lucius might not be able to cure her. She suspected he could have caused her to climax simply by arguing with her about elf rights for twenty minutes which made her very glad that he was not present in her final meeting of the day.

By 7:30 she was a nervous wreck. Her entire wardrobe had made its way onto her bed or her bedroom floor and every item of clothing she possessed from ripped muggle jeans to her formal robes had been tried on and found wanting. She had even transfigured a simple nightgown into a sinfully sexy negligee before she had decided she would never have the nerve to wear it and had vanished the item completely. Finally she had settled on a light summer dress of a similar cut to the one she had worn all those years ago, this time it was a dark mossy green which she hoped brought out the amber tones in her eyes. She was wearing sandals instead of trainers and she had put on her best underwear. She was going to be undressing in front of Lucius Malfoy connoisseur of all things fine after all. She shivered in fear and anticipation.

She was so nervous she actually wasn't sure she could apparate and she had to take several deep calming breaths before she turned on her heel and landed moments later in the library of Malfoy Manor. Whilst she undoubtedly knew where the drawing room was she supposed that even he could not be so tactless as to invite her there.

He had recognised her the day the snatchers had brought her along with Ron and Harry to the manor. She had seen the brief look of horror in his eyes before he looked away, pretending as Draco had done, not to know who they were. In contrast to Draco and Narcissa though, he had watched as Bellatrix tortured her. His eyes had remained glued to her own as the rest of his family had cringed away. Hermione had been strangely grateful to him for that. That someone had borne witness to her torment without enjoyment. That another person carried the scars of that dreadful day even if his were not as deep as her own. She had never blamed him for his failure to intervene. There had been too much at stake, his wife and child had needed him more than she had. Rationalise all she might she still had no desire ever to set foot in his drawing room again.

The library was as she remembered it when the world stopped spinning enough for her to look around. The late evening sun shone through the high windows lighting up thousands of dust motes which hung suspended in the air. She breathed in heavily enjoying the rich smell of parchment and…

"Mr Malfoy." She turned to where he lounged casually against the desk, _that desk,_ an almost empty tumbler in his hand. He had discarded his formal robes she noticed, unconsciously running her tongue over her lower lip. Now he wore a simple white shirt with the top two buttons undone and charcoal coloured woollen trousers. His hair was unbound and hung over his shoulders also catching the sun occasional strands sparkling in its rays. He was almost painfully attractive.

"Miss Granger." He raised his glass in salute. "I must say I'm surprised, I thought you would renege on our agreement."

"Did you?"

He nodded slowly, "I didn't think even your inestimable Gryffindor courage would be sufficient for you to face the snake in his lair."

"Then you did indeed underestimate my courage." She took a step towards him. "I am not at all afraid of snakes."

He gave a snort of amusement and turned to pick up the decanter behind him. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please." In fact she would like several. She wondered if being inebriated would prevent him from curing her problem. He refilled his own glass and passed her a fresh one, watching with interest as she brought it to her lips. She no longer choked at the taste of brandy instead savouring the burn of the fiery liquid. Lucius watched her closely.

"Isn't this the point where you ask if it's poisoned?"

She tilted her head. "Is it?"

"Of course not Miss Granger, I believe you will be much more fun alive." His scrutiny was too much for her and she turned away quickly as she had done before to examine the bookshelves. As if he wished to follow their previous script too he interrupted her examination of a volume, this time with his arm around her waist and his lips against her neck.

"I believe this room is much too distracting for you Miss Granger, so if you don't have any objections."

He didn't give her a chance to object, simply apparating her out of the library. Hermione's shriek of surprise and fear cutting off in the book lined room and ending when they landed in a sumptuously furnished bedroom at the foot of an enormous four poster bed.

"Hmm", Hermione eyed it speculatively, "If I didn't already know your cock was huge Mr Malfoy I'd say you were compensating for something." She couldn't quite believe the words that had escaped her lips. She pressed her fingers over her mouth in horror. To her surprise he laughed, actually laughed and she stared at him dumbstruck, he was really very pretty when he laughed.

"If you think that is large Miss Granger you should see my bath." He wandered through an archway into what Hermione could only assume was the bathroom. Seconds later she heard the unmistakeable sound of running water. _Oh Sweet Merlin he wants me to get in the bath!_ She knocked back the rest of her drink and nervously followed him through the archway.

The bathroom was bigger than Hermione's entire flat. The walls covered from floor to ceiling with white marble tiles shot through with pink veins. The bath was sunk into the floor with a set of steps at one end for ease of entry. Six sets of gold taps were set in the walls and all spewed forth water at an alarming rate, the bath was almost filled already. In the middle of the room Lucius was casually unbuttoning his shirt as if them climbing into the bath together was the most natural thing in the world. Hermione gulped when she saw his chest. She hadn't actually seen any of his body before and although he had felt pleasantly firm it had, in no way, prepared her for the full on experience of a topless Lucius Malfoy. His skin was pale but smooth and unmarred by hair save a narrow trail of blond which lead into his trousers. His abdomen was well muscled without being overly defined and Hermione longed to run her tongue across his chest. She blushed and looked away.

Dropping his shirt Lucius approached her once more. She didn't know where to look. She could feel the heat rising off of his body.

"You seem very nervous Miss Granger." He tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Carte Blanche." She whispered, surprised at her own honesty, she had promised herself he would not know how terrified she was of this encounter.

Lucius laughed softly. "Don't worry Miss Granger I shall save the whips and chains for a later date. I assure you this evening will be entirely pleasurable. Now why don't you take off that delightful little dress?" With that he stepped away from her, slipped off his trousers, socks, shoes and boxers without any apparent self consciousness and waded into the enormous bath. Hermione was treated to only the briefest glimpse of his jutting cock before it disappeared beneath the water. Lucius settled back on a seat against the wall, his arms spreading out on either side of him.

"If you would be so kind Miss Granger." He gestured vaguely towards her.

Biting her lip in consternation, trying desperately to appear nonchalant Hermione removed her hair elastic shaking her curls over her shoulders before securing them once more. This time safely on top of her head. Then she began to undo the row of buttons along the front of her dress. She didn't dare look at Lucius as she worked her way down to the bottom of the row but his low hiss as she allowed the dress to slip to the floor caused her eyes to flicker in his direction. He was gazing at her, his lips slightly parted, entirely still but for a muscle which ticked in his jaw. She reached behind her, feeling a little bit more confident now and unlatched her bra, teasing him for a moment as she allowed it to hang on her arms, covering her breasts, before it joined her dress on the floor. Lucius smiled and she actually felt herself growing wet or rather wetter than she already was at the sight of him. She quickly removed her knickers and made her way down the steps into the gloriously warm water reassuring herself that at least once she was submerged she would no longer be subject to Lucius' scrutiny.

She attempted to take a seat at right angles to him but she was not surprised when he grabbed her wrist and she was half pulled, half floated towards him. He manipulated her so she straddled his lap, his cock rubbing against her belly, both of them chest deep in fragrant hot water. She wondered if he intended to impale her there and then on his erect member, not that she would have minded really although she was quite nervous about its size. He made no move to penetrate her though. Instead he reached up and with nimble fingers pulled the elastic band from her hair. She stifled a sigh, he had no idea how long it was going to take to dry. It fell around her shoulders, fanning out on the surface of the bath.

"You are beautiful." He surprised her by saying. Hermione looked down until he caught her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "It is true. You are beautiful now and you were beautiful six years ago. I wanted you very badly and I only denied myself the pleasure because I realised how innocent you were. Even I have some standards." He threaded his wet fingers through the hair at the back of her head and brought her lips down onto his.

She had forgotten. Forgotten just how wonderful kissing, or rather being kissed by Lucius Malfoy was. His soft hot lips explored her mouth with just the right degree of intensity and gentleness and his tongue slipped once more into her mouth to taste and tantalise, arousing her whole body as it thrust against her. She leaned into him, relishing the feeling of his firm chest against her breasts and she wantonly ground her sex against his erect cock delighting in the friction she found there. She had no idea how long they kissed for, it could have been hours or perhaps was only minutes. It felt like a lifetime.

She gave a whimper of protest as he pulled his swollen lips away from hers but then she quickly acceded as he bent her back over one of his arms, allowing even more of hair to sink into the water and more importantly allowing his talented lips access to her breasts. He bit firmly on one nipple then the other causing her to arch her back and wriggle against him, trying to escape begging for more. Finally he took the aching nub in his mouth and sucked hard, Hermione let out a wail of pleasure. This, this was what she had been missing, what she had longed for for the last six years. Why was it only this man who could make her feel this way?

One of his hands was between her thighs now, gentle fingers slipping between her folds, lazily sliding inside her. She bucked her hips against his hand longing and ready for more. His thumb grazed her clit and to her surprise and horror she came around his fingers, gasping his name and clutching at his upper arms for balance. She slumped forwards against him, breathing heavily. Only realising his fingers were still inside her as her body contracted once more around them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Whatever for?" His lips were in her hair.

"For coming too quickly."

He laughed again. "You do know it's only men who have to apologise for that? I could make you come again right now if I wanted to."

"Oh please don't do that." She wriggled as he gently withdrew his fingers from her oversensitive lips.

"I shall grant you a brief reprieve." He turned her then, so she sat between his legs, his cock pressing warmly against her back. She rested her head back against the crook of his shoulder and gave a sigh of pleasure as his warm hands slid over her belly and moved up to gently cup her breasts.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"As I believe I once said before, considering our current position I think it appropriate for you to address me by my given name."

"Ok. Lucius?"

"Yes."

"Why did you rescue me from the British Library?"

He exhaled against her hair and his fingers which had been tracing small circles on the lower slope of one of her breasts stilled. "I don't really know." He finally answered.

"You risked the displeasure of Voldemort and your chance to redeem yourself in his eyes and you don't know why?"

"When you put it like that it sounds rather foolish." He paused. "You looked so young, so innocent, so _muggle_ kneeling before me in your too short dress and your grubby trainers." He paused again. "You seemed so far removed from everything I had believed about your kind, so far removed from the war itself. I knew what my fellow death eaters would do if they caught you and I couldn't allow it."

She shifted against him. "Do you regret it?"

"No, of course not." He sounded surprised by her question.

"You know if you hadn't helped me that day, things could have been so different. Harry might not have found all the horcruxes, Voldemort might have won." She almost thought she felt him shudder beneath her.

"I am very happy with the way things have turned out." He said softly. "I have not done many things in my life of which I am proud Miss Granger, saving you is one of them."

"Even if you did seduce me afterwards?"

He bit her neck, "Redemption is a path which must be trodden one step at a time. Speaking of which." He picked her up and began to climb out of the bath, "I believe we have a curse to break."

He carried her back into the bedroom where he threw her on the bed before using his wand to cast a very tickly drying charm on her. When he finally lowered his body on top of hers Hermione's sides hurt from laughing and she was well beyond the point of being self conscious. She stretched languorously against him enjoying the feeling of their naked flesh pressed together from head to toe. Lucius was kissing her neck, his lips gentle at first and then more aggressive, biting and sucking at the soft flesh, his hands sliding down to cup her breasts and then to work the already sensitive nipples until she was writhing once more against him. She slid her own hand down and finally, after six years of fantasising about it, she once more held his cock in her hand.

She could swear it was bigger than she remembered and so hot it almost scorched her skin. She pumped her fist up and down the thick shaft. Such had been her unwillingness to participate in sex with Ron that she had become rather proficient at hand jobs. This became apparent when Lucius abruptly stopped kissing her. She looked up to see his head thrown back in pleasure, his eyes closed, his mouth half open as she stroked up and down his engorged cock. She felt a trickle of fluid run down the backs of her fingers and he twitched in her hand.

"Hermione," He pulled away from her. "I can assure you that I do not suffer from any difficulties in enjoying the pleasures of the flesh and if you wish for me to break this curse you need to stop that right now." He groaned as instead of stopping she increased the pressure and speed of her strokes before dropping her hand away.

She appeared to have broken something in Lucius though. He was kissing her hard, his body pinning hers to the bed his hands pushing her arms above her head first in two hands, then in one as he used the other to position himself between her thighs. He tilted his head back to look into her eyes as he thrust forward and sheathed himself fully inside her. Hermione gave a wail of pleasure. He was big, so big and on some level it hurt as her inexperienced walls were stretched almost beyond their capacity. But on other much more important levels she didn't care. She didn't care if he split her in two because every nerve ending inside her was screaming that this was by far the best thing she had ever experienced. That was until he began to move. Then every stroke replaced the one preceding it as the best thing she had ever experienced and she raised her hips to meet his, her head thrown back, as she fought to free herself and pled incoherently for her release.

She was close so close, Lucius still held both of her hands above her head but she longed to reach down and rub her clit. It was almost as if he had read her mind. As soon as the thought occurred to her she felt his skilful thumb rubbing against her clit. She came screaming his name and seconds later he released into her pounding his way even more deeply inside her in the process. He slumped on top of her, his face pressed against her neck his hair covering her face.

Eventually, when the aftershocks had all died down and his cock had slipped out of her and her chest was actually beginning to hurt from his weight Lucius rolled sideways onto his back. He tucked her head beneath his chin, her wild curls fanning out across his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, hardly daring to break the silence.

Lucius took her knuckles in his hand and raised them to his lips. "It is I who should be thanking you Hermione." She smiled but was too tired to respond.

She must have drifted off to sleep because it was almost completely dark when she next opened her eyes. She lay in exactly the same position her head cradled against Lucius' chest and she was aware of a very slight tugging sensation as she realised he was playing with her hair. She wriggled a little so she could look up at him, his grey eyes glinted in the half light and she looked away nestling her face against his chest and inhaling his unique scent deeply into her lungs.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy."

"What will you do if the curse remains unbroken?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if you are still not able to enjoy the touch of other men?"

"Oh." She thought about it for several minutes. "Well to be honest I'm not sure I have any desire ever to enjoy the touch of another man."

"What about my touch?"

"Your touch is very enjoyable."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

He didn't speak for several more minutes and she wondered if he had fallen asleep and if she ought to leave. Finally though his deep baritone rumbled against her ear. "You know I would be willing to touch you on a regular basis, if you found the prospect acceptable."

She smiled into the darkness. "I find the prospect very acceptable Mr Malfoy."

The End


End file.
